


Mangos

by leo87



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3008948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo87/pseuds/leo87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in late season 2. PWP with a tiny side of fluff. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangos

Claire kicked a small rock in her path, sending it flying. Despite the stifling heat of the jungle, she was always happy to have an opportunity to stretch her legs and get away from the noise of the beach camp. And when Sun had offered to watch Aaron for a few hours, she had gratefully accepted.

She'd been wandering around the brush now for about an hour, going nowhere in particular, but making sure to stay within a close enough radius of the camp that she couldn't get lost. For the first few weeks after her return, even before she recovered all of her memories and figured out exactly what had happened to her, she had been too afraid to leave the sight of the camp. 

But being constantly chained to her shelter with nothing to do but care for Aaron and cook and tidy up, made her feel stir-crazy and helpless. And Claire was determined to never feel helpless again. So now she took walks out in the jungle whenever she got the chance- half because she liked the quiet solitude and the time to be alone with her thoughts, and half because she needed to convince herself that she could.

Today, the air was hot and thick as she made her way through the brush on a familiar path. As she took a step, her foot snagged on a hidden vine, and she lurched forward, trying to keep her balance. As she stumbled, suddenly it was night, and she was staggering through the dark jungle, drugged and disoriented. She opened her mouth to scream, raising her hands to protect her face from the snares and thorns around her and- 

She slammed back into reality, bright afternoon rays replacing the terrible darkness. But the fear gripped her like a vice, and she could feel her body spiraling into visceral panic. Her heart sped up rapidly as adrenaline flooded her system, and her hands shook. She walked a few shaky steps into a clearing and stopped under a tall tree, shaking her head back and forth and squeezing her eyes shut.

This wasn't the first time she had had an episode like this while out in the jungle, but she was determined to not let her fear and her flashbacks control her. She felt like crying, or being sick, but instead she kept shaking her head, listening to her own blood pound in her ears, determined to work through it. Claire Littleton was her own protector now.

"You're okay," she said out loud, eyes closed, as she leaned her head against the thick trunk of the tree, heart hammering in her chest. "No one's going to hurt you. You are strong, and you're okay."

"Everything alright down there?"

Claire squealed in surprise and felt all the blood drain from her face as her head snapped upwards, towards where the voice seemed to originate. She stumbled back, away from the tree, eyes darting around the twisting branches, until they locked onto a familiar face.

"Kate!" she practically choked the name out, and then she was doubled over, heaving in huge gulps of air, her head between her knees.

Kate was shimmying down from her perch halfway up the tree. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Claire's head was spinning and her heart was still pounding, but with her eyes squeezed shut and her head down, she was managing to get her breathing under control.

"No, s'okay," she wheezed out as a thud to her right announced Kate had dropped down from the tree, "I was already having a bit of a freak-out. It's not your fault, you just surprised me is all."

She felt Kate's hand on her back, steady and reassuring. "Here, let's sit down."

"M'kay," Claire agreed. She flopped down onto the ankle-high grass, legs stretched out in front of her, and looked up to meet Kate's gaze for the first time. Kate's green eyes were large and searching, and she bit her bottom lip, holding it between her teeth for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm really sorry I scared you," she said. Claire smiled and gave a breathy laugh, her breathing and heart rate almost returned to normal.

"No really, it wasn't you. Sometimes, when I'm out here alone, I get...flashes. Of what happened, before I had Aaron. I get scared, even though I know it's not real."

Kate's brow creased where she sat cross-legged facing Claire. "Sounds kinda like PTSD. Maybe you shouldn't be out here on your own."

Claire waved a hand dismissively and looked up at the branches of the tree, still in the stagnant air. "It's fine, really. I'm working through it. You can't stay scared forever."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, and Claire could feel Kate's eyes on her face. She wondered what she was thinking.

"Everyone's always trying to protect me. But I'm stronger than people realize," she said, mostly to herself.

"I know that."

Claire looked back to Kate, who was smiling softly at her. She smiled back, and something about the way Kate was looking at her made her heart pick up its pace once again, but this time, not from fear.

"So, do you always wait in trees in the middle of the jungle to scare people?" Claire exhaled the words in a rush, and Kate laughed, and reached behind her back, producing a satchel Claire hadn't noticed.

"I was gathering mangos," she said, smiling and pulling one of the large yellow fruits from the bag. Claire laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of all the mango trees on all the islands, I stop under yours."

That got a long, loud laugh out of Kate, and Claire ducked her head, suddenly bashful. Kate had a beautiful laugh.

"Here."

When Claire looked up, Kate's hand was extended, offering her a chunk of mango she had peeled and torn off. Claire accepted it, and nibbled as she watched Kate dig her nails into the skin of the remainder of the fruit, peeling it with deft, practiced movements. Kate took a bite, and Claire watched, transfixed, as drops of juice rolled down her chin. She knew she was staring, but her stomach fluttered as an oblivious Kate took another bite, and the absurd thought of her licking the juice off her friend's lips jumped into Claire's head.

Kate looked up suddenly, and Claire quickly looked away, cheeks flaring bright red. She sent up a silent prayer that Kate wasn't secretly a psychic. She took what she hoped was another nonchalant bite of her fruit, and forced herself to look up. To Claire's surprise, Kate was regarding her with a subtle smirk, and a strange glint in her eyes. Claire cleared her throat, searching for something, anything, to say. She parted her lips to make a comment about the heat, when Kate leaned forward and closed the space between them.

As Kate's lips pressed gently against her own, Claire stilled, breath catching in surprise. Whatever conscious thoughts she had been having moments ago abruptly flatlined, because _oh god Kate was kissing her._

Even as she felt Kate falter and start to pull away, Claire's mind woke up, and she surged forward, bringing a hand up to Kate's face, drawing her thumb along the line of freckles sprinkled across Kate's cheekbone as she pulled her in again. 

Kate's lips were soft and lovely as they moved against hers. Claire tentatively brushed her tongue along Kate's bottom lip, and she eagerly parted her lips, tongues mingling as both women's breathing grew heavier.

Claire felt Kate's hand on her neck, then sliding slowly down her shoulder, across her breast, strong fingers drawing down her ribs to settle above her hip. Kate tugged Claire lightly towards her, and Claire's body responded immediately, breaking the kiss as she scrambled forward on her knees to settle herself into Kate's cross-legged lap.

Claire wrapped her legs around Kate and settled her hands on her shoulders, breathing hard. Kate leaned in to suck lightly at the pale skin on Claire's neck, and Claire made a small sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan in the back of her throat. Claire felt hands run up and down her back, cupping her ass, squeezing her waist, and Kate planted a kiss against the spot upon which she had no doubt just left a sizable hickey. Her lips lingered there, just barely making contact with skin.

"I can feel your pulse," Kate whispered into Claire's neck. This time the sound that came out of Claire was definitely a moan, and she brought her fingers to Kate's chin and gently lifted, drawing her lips back in, the sudden need to taste her again overwhelming. 

Kate sighed as their lips met, and Claire slid her fingers across Kate's jaw to curl into her messy tangle of hair, eager to pull Kate even closer, to feel as much of her as possible. All of Claire's timidness and trepidation were fading to no more than background noise, replaced by the slide of Kate's tongue against her own, the rough-soft texture of Kate's hair slipping between her fingers, the press of Kate's flat stomach against the front of Claire's jeans, rubbing as they rocked slightly together.

Claire wondered if Kate could feel the heat radiating from that part of her, if she could tell how wet Claire was getting.

With her hand not occupied in Kate's hair, Claire reached up and cupped Kate's breast, squeezing lightly. She pulled back, meeting Kate's gaze, her large pupils framed by dark green irises.

"Is this ok?" Claire breathed out.

Kate huffed a laugh and grinned. "God, yes."

Claire brought their mouths back together, biting down lightly on Kate's bottom lip as her thumb circled Kate's breast through her tank top and bra. The moan this elicited from Kate sent a whole new wave of heat straight between Claire's legs.

Without warning, Kate brought her arms up around Claire's shoulders, and leaned back all the way to the ground, stretching her legs out and bringing Claire down with her. Before Claire knew what was happening, Kate rolled, flipping Claire gently onto her back. 

Claire blinked in surprise at Kate, whose face now hovered above hers, framed in a halo of dark curls. Kate pressed a chaste kiss to Claire's lips, then sat up, straddling Claire's torso. 

Claire watched, transfixed, as Kate grabbed the hem of her own shirt with both hands and slowly lifted, pulling it over her head and discarding it to the side. Kate met Claire's eyes, and held her gaze as she slowly reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it slip down off her shoulders so agonizingly slow Claire could hardly stand it. The bra joined the tank top in a discarded heap.

Claire reached up with both hands, cupping Kate's exposed breasts and circling the nipples with her thumbs. Kate tilted her head back and moaned, leaning into Claire's touch.

Claire sat halfway up, pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Kate's right breast, and then made quick work of shedding her own shirt and bra. She lay back down, bringing Kate with her. The feel of Kate's bare chest pressed against her own intensified the throbbing ache between her legs, and she pressed her hips up against Kate's, hungry for more contact.

Kate pulled away, face flushed and excited, her nipples hard and absolutely exquisite in the afternoon sun that bled through the leaves of the tall tree above. Her breathing ragged, Kate's hands ran slowly down Claire's chest, stopping at the waistband of her jeans, fingers poised on the button there. She looked up at Claire.

"Is this alright?"

Claire pushed her hips up so she was pressed against the flat of Kate's palm and smiled wickedly.

"God, yes."

Kate grinned back and with deft fingers, undid Claire's jeans, sliding them down her legs, pausing to remove her shoes, and casting them aside. She leaned down and brought her face right next to Claire's blue cotton underwear, so close Claire could feel the heat from her breath as she exhaled. Kate glanced up at Claire (who probably looked just as wrecked and desperate as she felt), and with a smirk pulled Claire's underwear down in one fluid motion and pressed the flat of her tongue against Claire's clit.

Claire sucked in air and bit down on her lower lip hard, the heat and pressure of Kate's tongue as she licked lazy circles both a beautiful relief, and teasingly gentle. 

Kate began to draw her tongue up and down, rolling over Claire's clit and sliding down to her entrance, then gliding back up. The feel of Kate's tongue gliding up and down her was heavenly, so good, so perfect... but Claire wanted more.

"Kate," she started, "I...I want you to..."

Kate understood instantly, and brought a finger up to circle Claire's opening slowly. She slid one finger into Claire, and when Claire moaned in encouragement, eased in a second. 

Slowly, Kate began to slide her fingers in and out, stroking them up and over Claire's g-spot. She brought her mouth down again, and began to rub the flat of her tongue against Claire's clit more insistently now, in time with the stroke of her fingers.

Claire could feel her orgasm building within her with each hard sweep of Kate's hot tongue, with each pump of her fingers. She whimpered and pressed herself down against Kate's hands, seeking harder, faster, deeper. 

Kate did not disappoint, and Claire whined as Kate increased the speed and force of her stroking, breathing hard through her nose as she rubbed her tongue in circles, then up and down, then in circles once more. When Kate interrupted her pattern to suck on Claire's clit, Claire knew she was going over the edge.

"Kate-" she choked out, grasping for purchase, one hand digging into the earth beside her, one hand tangling in Kate's hair.

Kate pumped her fingers fast and sure inside Claire, rubbing her tongue up and down her clit. Kate moaned into Claire’s skin, and that was it for Claire. She felt her orgasm crest and then break, she felt her back arch, heard Kate's name leave her lips like a prayer as her body pulsed again and again, waves of pleasure radiating all the way down to her toes. Kate continued to move her fingers as Claire came, kept her mouth on her until the last note of Claire's orgasm was played out.

Claire collapsed against the grass, eyes shut, totally spent. She felt Kate gently sliding her fingers out of her, and cracked one eye open in time to see Kate bring those two fingers up to her lips and lick them clean.

Claire groaned and sat up.

"God, can you stop being sexy for like, one minute and give a woman a break?" She leaned in and captured Kate's laugh with a kiss. Claire slid her hands down Kate's exposed sides, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her khaki trousers.

"I think some thanks for that amazing performance are in order," she whispered against Kate's lips. Her hands moved to the button on Kate's pants.

"Shh!" Kate said, grabbing Claire's wrist. "Do you hear that?"

Claire looked up and saw Kate was looking off to the left, from the direction Claire had come.

"No, I don't-" and then she did. They were a little ways off, but she heard the unmistakable snap and thud of footsteps heading their way.

She looked back to Kate, their eyes met, and a brief beat of panic passed between them before they sprung into action.

Kate rolled away and tossed Claire her jeans and t-shirt. Claire shimmied into them without bothering with her bra and underwear, as Kate pulled on her top, tucking her bra into the back of the waistband of her pants. Both women got to their feet, Claire scrabbling with her shoes, when a figure crashed out of the brush and into the clearing.

"Hurley!" Kate shouted, heaving a huge, relieved sigh.

"Whoa! Hey guys. What are you two doing out here?"

Claire opened and shut her mouth like a fish, panicking, but an explanation rolled effortlessly off Kate's tongue.

"Oh, I was picking mangos," she said, gesturing to the satchel on the ground, "and Claire went for a walk, saw me, and decided to help."

Claire nodded earnestly, all of the sudden very aware that her bra and underwear were laying in plain view, near the satchel.

"Oh cool," Hurley said, oblivious. "Well, I'm actually looking for you, Kate. Jack wants you, something about Sawyer and a bunch of bees I think?"

"Oh, ok..." Kate turned and glanced at Claire, eyes darting to her discarded underthings on the ground. "Claire, why don't I leave the satchel here with you, and you can finish up picking those mangos?"

"Yeah, sure," Claire answered readily. "You guys go on ahead."

"Ok, rad. Bye, Claire," Hurley said, as he started off the way he had come.

"I'll be right behind you," Kate called after him. Then she turned to Claire.

Both of them looked at each other silently for a beat, then broke into soft laughter. God, Kate was beautiful when she laughed.

"I don't think he noticed," Claire said with a giggle.

"No, me neither." Kate smiled. "I'll see you back at the beach, then?"

"Yeah, okay."

Kate turned to go. 

Suddenly Claire wasn't sure what had passed between them, where they stood. And she was determined to find out now before she lost her nerve.

Claire called after her, "It's a shame we were interrupted. Very unfair to you and all." Claire held her breath as Kate turned around, and with a glance over her shoulder to make sure Hurley was far ahead with his back turned, she strode back across the clearing, closing the space between them.

Kate took Claire's face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"How about you swing by my tent tonight and make it up to me?" She breathed against Claire's lips.

"God, yes," Claire whispered.

"Yo, Kate!" Hurley called from a distance, obscured by trees and tall grass.

"Coming!" she shouted, lowering her hands from Claire's face.

Kate backed away, and with a wink, turned and disappeared into the jungle, leaving Claire with a satchel of mangos, the promise of tonight, and the unshakable feeling that everything might be okay, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Explicit rated fic! A huge thank you to [Paige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmeetsfloor/pseuds/wallmeetsfloor) for all the cheerleading along the way.


End file.
